In the prior art, different constructions of fastening arrangements for fastening a component to another component with automatic tolerance compensation between these components are known. Such fastening arrangements consist principally of a basic element fixed at the first component. For this purpose, the basic element is for example screwed into the first component, jammed there and thus fixed detachable or non-detachable. With the basic element, an adjusting element may be screwed-in via a thread pairing. This adjusting element is screwed out of the basic element to compensate tolerances between components which are arranged adjacent to each other in case a fastening screw connecting the components is screwed into the basic element via a further thread pairing. Such constructions are generally known and for example described in the European patent applications 1 780 424 A1 and 2 003 346 A2.
In the mentioned fastening arrangements of the prior art, it is recognizable that the basic element is for example screwed into the first component or is locked there in a respective opening.
The components of the mentioned fastening arrangements are produced each as one piece from plastic which requires a large installation space due to the construction. Further, the usage of plastics for producing the fastening arrangement may come along with disadvantages concerning the stability, integrity and usability of the fastening arrangement in chemical aggressive media or in a thermally burdened surrounding. It is thus desirable to provide a compact fastening arrangement with smaller installation space or space requirements and high durability in the most different fields of application.
The above mentioned fastening arrangements have a releasable transport safeguard arranged between the adjusting element and the basic elements so that the adjusting element and the basic element are attached to each other against twisting during a transport of the fastening arrangement. In this manner, such a transport safeguard ensures that the adjusting element does not release itself from the basic element and the fastening arrangement arrives incomplete at its final destination, as a consequence. Such a transport safeguard consists for example of a springy web engaging an oppositely arranged recess. In this manner, the transport safeguard can be made catchingly and is undoable. At the pre-assembly of known fastening arrangements it has shown, however, that despite of the transport safeguard the adjusting element was fixable at the basic element so tightly that a releasing of the adjusting element from the basic element was only possible with high effort or not at all. This complicates, however, the installation of the fastening arrangement between the two components and is time consuming, which has a negative influence on an effective installation procedure of the fastening arrangement.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement which ensures a time-saving and reliable installation between two components. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for pre-assembly and a method for assembly of such a fastening arrangement.